


Favorite

by JasnNCarly



Series: Tad and Cara Collection [3]
Category: All My Children
Genre: F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2020-05-16 16:34:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19321969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Cara has a plan...no one said it was a good one.





	Favorite

_"She’s just playing her role, Tad.”_  
  
She could hear their entire conversation in her ear, causing her to clear her throat in irritation. Her private eye husband would have to chill out if he expected their source to reveal what he knew; however, her role as pricey escort did little to easy his nerves.  
  
“A beautiful woman like you, should never be alone.”  
  
Cara slowly blinked her big brown eyes, teasing, “What makes you think I am?”  
  
“I could take you away from this, you know?”  
  
“Hmm…pretty woman inspired, huh?” Cara tried not to show any tension as his fingers crawled up her arm and swept her hair behind her shoulder, “I’m pretty expensive. You sure you want to do that?”  
  
 _“That’s it.”_  
  
Cara’s heart leaped at the proclamation, unsure she could go much further with Sir Grabs-a-Lot; within seconds, Tad had burst into the restaurant and snatched the guy’s hold from his wife.  
  
Slamming the man’s head onto the table as wait staff gasped, no other customers to distract them, Tad pinned the man’s wrists behind his arms, “Get your hands off her.”  
  
“Hey pal, I’ve paid for her company tonight. Wait your turn.”  
  
Cara’s jaw dropped, momentarily feeling like a piece of meat, before Jesse charged in after him and pulled him back – preventing Tad from using a utensil to cut the man’s tongue out.  
  
Jesse rolled his eyes at the two, slapping cuffs on the perp and reading him his rights; as he yanked the man up from the table, he shook his head at the two, “This is the last time I work with you two.”  
  
“You don’t mean that.” Tad waved him off, using the other hand to run a course through his salt and pepper mane, and his eyes finally met hers, “I’m sorry, all right? I know—”  
  
Cara cut him off, simultaneously pulling him down by the collar and standing on her tiptoes, and gave him a kiss to shut him up and erase his excuses; when she finally pushed him away, enjoying his dazed expression, she used the last of her breath to make an order, “Get me home, now.”


End file.
